crashbandicootfangamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Googlydoe
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Crash Bandicoot Fan Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Wow, cool wiki Googlydoe.spyro bandicoot 04:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes your wiki can let people make their own characters, games and locations, but does it let you make stories?spyro bandicoot 05:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that and I was looking at the Twinsanity page in Glithtopia. Well I found a glith that is for the Rusty Walrus Chase. The glith is to make the chase easier, you enter the chase scene and after the cut-scene when you run away from him at the moment the chase starts, go to his left side and spin at him or the wall and you will end up behind him. I'm giving this glith/ cheat to help you on the wiki and I think this glith won't hurt the game.spyro bandicoot 22:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) No its not a sequel for Return of Cortex. It might, but mostly its for a game that Acttvision might make with the Twinsanity theme I think.spyro bandicoot 22:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Googlydoe, may I be an Amin for I can help make the wiki grow by my articles and we can invite other users from Bandipedia or such to the wiki?spyro bandicoot 22:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Googlydoe, what did you think about the photos I put? For this wiki needed photos badly, so I brought some in, what do you think?spyro bandicoot 22:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Googlydoe, do you think I can be an Amin?spyro bandicoot 22:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok I joined and made a gameCrashfreak99 20:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok I signed upCrashfreak99 07:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok I want to fight a Clone.Crashfreak99 08:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Come to my new wiki for its about Crash and Spyro. Stuff like news, history, fics, chat and fun, come join my wiki. Its wildbandicoot.wikia.com.spyro bandicoot 19:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) But, would you like to join?spyro bandicoot 19:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for not being active on Fan Game Wiki for I was busy with my problems of tring to get members on my wiki, but I'm doing what I can to help this wiki while helping my wiki. I'm also wanting to help Crashix since Epicwikipedian is blocked from all wikis so as a admin do you think you could also help also to it going I'll help also and Fan Game Wiki too.spyro bandicoot 18:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC)